Teikō Middle Days
by achille
Summary: "Akashi, you can't devise plans with Midorima to get rid of our teacher!" "I actually don't mind." "Are you challenging my authority, Aomine?" "You're insane!" "I'm going to go get more snacks." "Kurokocchi! Why does sensei hate me so much?" "Kise-san, please stop crying on my shoulder." The sad fact was this was one of the more normal days in class 1-2. Pre-Manga.


Teikō Middle School wasn't a bad school. Really, it wasn't. The academics were above average, and the athletics there were slightly above average thanks to the incredible basketball team there. Yet this year's graduates of class 1-2 avoided talking about the school as if it was the plague.

Time after time students of other schools asked former students of class 1-2, a very small class composed of only ten students, what is was like being classmates with the Generation of Miracles, or what the school was like, the answer from these students was always:

"We don't talk about Teikō Middle School. _Ever_."

Imaginations ran rampant in figuring out why the students of that class refused to talk about their years at the school. They had all been classmates for three years and continually got the same teacher for the past two years of them being classmates. Everyone assumed from their day-to-day interactions that they were all close with one another during their middle school years. Yet once they graduated, they avoided each other and even went as far to ensure they went to different schools.

« «

**Memory 1:**  
Ice Breaker Games.

« «

"You've been exiled to a deserted island for a year," the teacher announces. He's a tall and well-groomed man, but his eyes looks and his voice sounds dead. "In addition to the essentials, you may take one piece of music, one book, and one luxury item you can carry with you. What would take and why? You have one minute to think about it."

He's got a small class this year. A _really _small class. There's only ten students in total! Isn't he going against some limit? Shouldn't every class have at least twelve students minimum?

One of his students raises his hand. Red hair. Vertical pupils. Heterochromatic eyes — one is red, the other is yellowish orange. He looks evil. _Ah, stop that you shouldn't think that way about your students, _he chides himself. Still, the kid looked evil.

"Go for it," he says. "State your name, too."

"Sensei, you haven't even told us _your_ name," he says.

"Call me Kuri-sensei. Go."

"Very well Kuri-sensei," the boy says. "My name is Seijuro Akashi. I wouldn't require anything since I wouldn't be exiled to this supposed island. In any case, why would Japan of all countries own a deserted island? With our population we wouldn't waste it on criminals."

"Oh," Kuri says. "You're one of _those _students, huh?"

Akashi's eyes narrow. "Pardon me, s_ensei?_"

"It's always every four years. I feel like I'm cursed," Kuri mumbles to himself. "Very well, Akashi-san. It's clear you have no imagination. Moving on now. You, with the…_pink hair_? Pink hair seriously?"

The girl touches her ends of her locks. "What? What's wrong with it? It's natural."

"_Natural?" _

"What's wrong with pink hair?" A boy with dark-blue hair pipes up. He's sitting in the very back of the classroom, his head resting on his desk. "It's normal."

"Well obviously you'd think so, you've got blue hair," Kuri says. He looks around his classroom. In the middle row, there's a really tall kid with purple hair nibbling on something. There's a blond boy sitting in the second row staring at Kuri with an assumed smile on his face. A green haired boy, who sits in the very front, is rubbing his temples. A blue haired boy — wait whoa, where did that kid come from? — is staring up at Kuri with impassive eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" the boy asks again, looking genuinely confused.

Every four goddamn years he gets weird kids with weird hair. And every year they claim that their hair is all natural. _All natural, my ass,_ he thinks. He's cursed, he decides. He was freaking cursed. Every four years God descends some freaky students with weird hair they claimed was natural. God was punishing him for something.

"Never mind, just answer the question," he says with a sigh.

"Ah, my name is Satsuki Momoi!" she cries. "I would, um, wait what was the question again?"

"Let's forget this game," Kuri says with a dejected sigh. He sees the green-haired boy look up at him hopefully. The kid probably thought he was going now start a lesson or something. Not on his watch. "Instead just tell me your name and an interesting fact about yourself. Green boy, go."

The boy glares at him. "My name is not Green boy, it is Shintaro Midorima. I guess something interesting is that strongly believe in zodiacs and horoscopes."

"It's all bullshit, though," Kuri says. He ignores Midorima's glare and sets his sights on the pink hair girl again. Damn, she had big boobs. He frowns slightly. His mother had big boobs and always complained about them being too heavy. _Ugh._ His mother's boobs, what a disturbing thought. "OK, fine, pinkie you go."

"It's Satsuki, sensei!" she complains. "Ah, I guess something interesting about me is that I really like cute things."

His frown deepens. "That isn't interesting at all." He ignores her pout. "You, with the blue hair, you go."

"Me?" the dark blue haired boy asks.

"No, no, not you, "Kuri says. He nods his head at the bright blue haired boy. "You. Go."

The class gasps at the sight of him.

"Since when was Kurokocchi in this class?" the blond boy whispers.

"My name is Tetsuya Kuroko," the boy says. "One thing that interesting about me is—"

"No, it's fine, we know what's interesting about you," Kuri chuckles. He likes the kid. He nods to himself. "You're my new favourite student, Kuroko-san."

"Sensei that isn't fair!" Satsuki cries out. "You can't play favourites like that!"

"Let's talk about it, then."

"O-Okay?"

"I like him; he is my new favourite student. Discussion over." He turns the tall boy with purple hair. "Pocky boy, go."

"Atsushi Murasakibara," the boy tries to say. However, his mouth is so filled with Pocky that what he says sounds like, "Sushi Murahibara."

"Your name is Sushi?" Kuri asks. He shrugs. "Honestly, I'm not surprised."

The boy shakes his head and tries again but the same thing happens.

"Never mind, we'll come back to you, Sushi." He looks around the room. The blonde boy is staring up at him with a huge smile on his face. There is sparkle surrounding him. You could smell the_ 'Pick me! Pick me!'_ on him. "Ah, dark-blue kid, go."

The blonde boy slumps in his seat. Kuri smiles to himself. He loved bothering his students.

"Ah, sensei that's a creepy smile!" the dark-blue haired boy cries with a laugh. "Anyway, my name is Daiki Aomine! I like to play basketball!"

"That's not an interesting fact, you basketball freak," Satsuki mutters under breath.

Aomine glares at her. "What was that Momoi?"

She turns and sticks her tongue at him.

"Ah, our first class couple in one seating," Kuri notes. He claps. "That must be a record. Congratulations, I wish you well with your relationship."

"EH!?" they cry in unison.

"Sensei, you're really creepy!" Aomine cries out.

"I know," Kuri replies. "Blondie, go."

The blonde boy sits up straight and flashes the class with a ridiculously bright smile. It's blinding. "My name is Ryouta Kise! One interesting thing about me is that I am a model!"

"I don't like you," Kuri decides. "You are my least liked student, after that one." He points at Akashi who flashes him a deadly glare. Ah, at least it wasn't blinding.

He pouts. "Whaat~? Kuricchi-sensei, why?"

"That's weird, don't call me that."

"Waaah! So mean!"

"No, I changed my mind," he says to Akashi. "I like you more than that guy."

Akashi just glares at him.

"Why do I feel like you're plotting my murder?"

Akashi smirks at him.

"Ah, Kise-san you are back to being the second most disliked student again, I apologize for ever considering you to be any less than that," he says. He looks up at the clock. "Forty-minutes of class left, seriously?"

"You were just killing time!?" Midorima splutters. "You call yourself a teacher?"

"Aha, I like you, sensei!" Aomine chuckles.

"Thank you," he replies. "Honestly, I really just want to take a nap, so free time. Do as you like, I don't care. It's the first day, so they won't harass me for wasting time."

He leans back in his seat and after a solid minute or so; a constant snoring could be heard from him.

"Is this guy for real?" Midorima asks. He frowns at the sight of Akashi sliding into the empty seat next to him. He turns and faces the redhead. "Yes?"

"Do you like…_sensei_?" He sounds disgusted when he says the word 'sensei.'

"Not really, no," he replies. "Why?"

"Let's get rid of him."

"Akashi, you can't devise plans with Midorima to get rid of our teacher!" Aomine shouts. He gets up from his seat and approaches the two. "Are you insane?"

"I don't mind that idea," Midorima says.

Akashi glares at him. "Are you challenging my authority, Aomine?"

Murasakibara stands up and heads for the door. "I'm going to get more snacks," he announces.

Kise latches onto Kuroko and cries. "Kurokocchi, why does sensei hate me so much?!"

"Please stop crying on my shoulder, Kise," Kuroko says as he shrugs the boy off him.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, I don't think you should do this," Satsuki says. "I mean, sensei isn't all that bad."

He gives her a dangerous look. "He's undermining my authority."

"Akashicchi is a student, he has no authority in a classroom," Kise notes. He recoils at the of Akashi's glare. "Wah, don't give such dangerous looks Akashicchi, its scary!"

"I'm back," Murasakibara says. They all cry out in shock at the ridiculous amount of sweets in his arms.

"Did you buy the entire vending machine?!" Midorima cries.

He nods. "I did." He walks back to his desk and sets the treats on top of it He unwraps a bar of chocolate and munches on it.

"OI, AKASHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Aomine cries. The redhead somehow got a pair of scissors. He was steadily approaching their teacher with a maniac glint in his eyes.

"Revenge, Akashi says simply.

"Akashi-kun, you can't keep doing this to people you don't like!" Satsuki wails.

"Waaah, Midoricchi, why does sensei hate meeee?"

"Get the hell away from me, Kise."

"Ah, Kuro-chin, do you want some? It's strawberry flavoured."

"No thank you."

Meanwhile, the remaining faceless and unimportant members of class 1-2 watch their classmates in horror. They were stuck with these people for another year and had to put up with being ignored (yet again) by their teacher. This was going to be one hell of a school year.

« «

**Memory 2 Preview. **

"My grandmother's sick this week," Kuri announces. Akashi somehow managed to get his "revenge" and cut off a large chunk of Kuri's hair, revealing an unfortunate bold spot. He would have rendered Kuri bald if not for Aomine and Satsuki stopping him. Every time the redhead saw his bald spot, he smiled in delight.

"Oh no, sensei," Satsuki says. "I hope she feels better soon!"

"Thanks, Satsuki-san," he says. "But because she is sick she cannot go to bingo game this afternoon."

"Ah, poor Kuricchi sensei's grandmother!" Kise cries.

"Yes, it's quite unfortunate," he says. "She was telling me about how she had a suspicion one of the players was cheating and how she wanted to affirm it this week."

"And?" Midorima asks. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well, I signed three students up to replace her and find this supposed cheater," he said. He gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, despite looking unenthusiastic while doing so. "Don't worry, it's been OK'ed with the school and I talked to your parents. You'll be getting volunteer hours and an opportunity to help our society."

"Sensei, why are you looking at me?" Akashi asks.

"Because you're one of them, Akashi-san," he says with a slight smile.


End file.
